


Additional Profit

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Fingering, Forced Prostitution, Gags, Handcuffs, Human Trafficking, Humiliation, Hurt Dean Winchester, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Prostitute Dean, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex Slave Dean, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Teen Dean, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean is snatched off of the street to be sold to the highest bidder but before he goes up to auction the man in charge wants to make an additional profit offering him up for use.





	Additional Profit

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags!!!
> 
> Written for a prompt.

His head was pounding and there was a strange taste in his mouth when he came too. Dean moaned lowly and tried rolling over onto his back only to meet resistance. It had his brow furrowing and slowly he opened his eyes. The room was foreign and a glance upwards revealed his right wrist was cuffed to the headboard of the bed he was laying on. He tried moving the rest of his body only to realize he was completely tied down and completely naked with what appeared to be a ball-gag in his mouth.

Dean’s mind sharpened and he struggled not to hyperventilate. “You’re awake.” A pleased voice spoke from beside him. “That’ll make this more enjoyable for the customers.”

He struggled on the bed and tried to find the owner of the voice. Dean tried to speak, to demand where he was and to be let go, but it only came out muffled by the gag.

“ _Shhhh_.” It was taunting sounding and fear was like ice in his belly as he yanked desperately, “I just need to slick you up a little. No one wants to fuck a dry hole. It isn’t as enjoyable.”

Dean tugged at his restraints and they rattled violently but the only thing that accomplished was causing pain to bloom in his wrists and ankles. He could feel his cheeks being spread and something slick pushing inside him. It burned horribly and he whimpered into his gag.

It felt like his insides were being split open as the object was inserted into his hole and the man started thrusting roughly into him several times in quick succession.

“I’m sure you understand the preference for a tight hole to fuck.” The man spoke in a conversational tone as he fucked the object in and out of Dean’s aching ass. “The first man who purchased the right to fuck you requested _very_ _little_ prep but I can’t have you tearing too horribly or we won’t get much when we sell you at the auction.”

Tears fell down Dean’s cheeks at the pain in his ass and the realization that he was going to be raped. The object pumping into his hole was pulled free and cold lube was inserted into his ass before the man was walking away towards the door.

It opened and a man walked in, there was low murmuring, before the door shut and the rustle of clothing caught his ears. Dean’s heart was pounding, his stomach was clenched in fear and he knew he was shaking. He should have never gone to that party where his fellow seniors were celebrating their last year in high school.

He should have stayed home and he wouldn’t be spread out on a bed about to be raped.

The scariest thing was the lack of talking. Instead he could hear heavy breathing and footsteps. Shortly after they stopped next to the bed the mattress was dipping with a new weight and an unknown man was getting into position.

Dean whined low in his throat and tugged violently at his restraints, panic narrowing his vision, as the man slicked up and the fat head of a cock pushed against his hole.

He shook his head and clenched up but the man wasn’t deterred and instead grunted in pleasure as he pushed in. The intrusion burned violently and had white, hot pain shooting through him as his hole was forced to take a thick cock he was very much unprepared for.

It felt like someone had stabbed a hot poker up his ass without a single thought or care for the pain he was experiencing.

Why would anyone enjoy this? It  _hurt_  so badly and Dean was mentally screaming his denial. This couldn’t be happening. He was having a nightmare and he was going to wake up safe, warm and at home. “Just how I like ‘em.” The man’s voice was accented and Dean could hear the lust in it. “A tight little hole to take my dick.”

The man, after what felt like an eternity, had bottomed out and Dean could _feel_ heavy balls against his ass. Dean could hear the man’s breathing, feel the weight of an unwanted body on his, as the man drew back and started fucking forward. Each thrust had pain racing up Dean’s spine as he whimpered and sobbed into his gag even as he weakly tugged at his restraints.

Balls slapped against him and the man’s grunts echoed in the room as he kept snapping his hips forward, cock moving in and out of Dean’s sore hole. “I might have to bid on you.” The guy’s voice was deeper and Dean  _hated_  him. “Can’t let such a pretty little whore go without trying.”

Dean tried to let his mind go somewhere else but a hand shoving his face into the dark sheets, gripping him and partly cutting off his air, kept him present. The mattress creaked loudly and his body ached until the man came with a pleased moan.

The cock buried in his ass inched back out and the drag of it against Dean’s insides, against his puffy rim, had more tears slipping from his eyes and sliding down his flushed cheeks. His ass ached with a type of pain he’d never felt before and to add insult to injury the man hooked a finger against his rim, tugging on it and pulling as Dean sobbed into his gag. “I could spend hours ruining you but I’ll wait for the bidding to start up.”

Dean could hear him moving around and the door opening to allow another man in. He could see a much bigger figure framed in the doorway and then the man was moving towards him. There was little time wasted on undressing and only a little lube was added to his gaping hole before another cock was fucking into him.

“Like taking my cock, little whore?” the man’s fingers were knotted in his hair and yanked occasionally as he pumped his cock inside Dean. “I bet you love a good fucking. A body like this? You were made for it.”

Dean tugged at his restraints again and tried to ignore the pain that shot through his body with each motion and every single thrust of the man on top of him. The handcuffs bit into his skin and he whimpered at the added ache.

The fingers in his hair yanked harder to pull his head back and force him to stop trying to free himself, “Their whores get _prettier_ and _younger_ every time I buy a fuck.” Suddenly Dean’s face was shoved forward into the mattress and held there as the man’s pace quickened.

Dean could hear the way he was panting and he bit into his gag, wanting it out so he could at least threaten and scream. As it was all sounds were muffled and his pain was ignored. The man finished and another one came into the room to fuck him. It seemed like an endless cycle of men coming into the room, fucking him hard, as they told him what a pretty little whore he was until the last one pulled out of his abused hole.

Dean could feel their release sluggishly leaking from his gaping hole, trailing down over his balls and onto the ruined mattress.

He lay there limp and whimpering lowly while the last man dressed before leaving. There were words at the door and then the original man, the one who had fucked him with a toy, walked over towards the bed. Dean could hear pleased humming and a hand patted his sweat damp hair. “I knew whoring you out first was a good idea. Do you have any idea the kind of money I made for tonight on just you?”

The man continued talking with a pleased note to his voice but Dean could only lay there limply. He wanted to curl up in a ball and sob.

“I think I’ll keep offering you until the next auction.” The hand in his hair retreated and Dean heard a chain rattling.

Something sharp stuck into his arm and Dean winced as it pulled out. It didn’t seem to take long before his limbs felt heavy and his mind fuzzy. The man freed each of his limbs before his hands were tied behind his back and he was hauled up, unable to keep his legs under him, as come continued to leak out of him.

“Going to clean you up then you can rest. I’ll open your room back up for business in a few hours.”

The tiles were cold under his body as he was placed in the large shower stall, positioned and held in place. He could hear the water turn on, felt it spraying all along his body, before something pushed against his hole.

“This will feel odd but it’ll get you clean.”

The object kept moving inside him before it stopped and he heard the loud squeaking of the faucet. Dean jerked as much as he could, moaning brokenly into his gag, as a strong arm held in him place.

Warmth flooded his insides, pouring into his ass and moving further into him in an unrelenting gush of hot water burning his insides. He tried to struggle away, knees and cheek pressed against the cold tile as a shorter squeak sounded until the burning heat had relented if only by the smallest margin possible.

“This isn’t the best, for health reasons, but it’ll get the job done.”

Slowly the water filled him unnaturally and Dean could feel himself getting heavier, uncomfortable and aching, as he blurrily blinked. He turned his head slightly where it was pressed down and whimpered at the sight of his once flat belly swelling grotesquely.

“You’ll get thoroughly cleaned before your auction, inside and out, before a quick little surgery to chip you. Can’t have you getting away from your new owner after all. We of course offer a variety of...modifications if the buyer is willing to pay the price but the chip is _always_ included for free.”

Dean’s ass clenched down around the tube inserted inside him and he released another whimper. He felt wrong and he ached, his belly felt heavy and the sight of it swelling had him wanting to start sobbing again.

Everything since waking up had been a nightmare and this, this was adding insult to injury on top of everything else.

“We’re going to get all of that come out of you before your next bunch of interested buyers. I’m sure you’ll have some repeats before your auction but don’t worry. Each man is thoroughly screened so your owner doesn’t have to worry about you getting anything.”

He wasn’t sure how long he was on the tiles as water continued to pour into his lax body but soon he was hauled up so he was sitting on his knees, listing sideways so his head was against the wall.

Dean choked out a shocked cry when he saw his large belly, swollen with water, as the man grinned at him. “You didn’t need that much but…” he trailed off and shrugged, “I have a thing for seeing that gorgeous swell on pretty little whores.”

He still felt heavy and his muscles were not working from whatever drug had been injected into him. Dean glared as best he could at the man who stroked a hand over his now large belly, patting it, before moving away with reluctance.

There was the sound of something rattling against the floor as the man came back. Cold metal closed around one of his ankles as the chain rested on the floor, over the edge of the shower stall, before trailing out of the room.

“That will give you enough give to get to the bathroom and your bed.” He man came back up towards Dean and he flinched as a hand patted him in a way that reminded Dean of a dog being rewarded. “Good job.”

The tube was pulled out of him and a large, fat plug was shoved inside his sore ass before too much could escape. His aching hole clenched around it as his hands were freed and Dean couldn’t do much more than slump against the wall.

“I’ll let you decide when you’re going to let all of that water out but I suggest making sure you keep yourself clean. I would hate to have to tie you up and spray you down with a stronger hose.”

It took awhile, what felt like hours, before he could get his muscles to work properly and when he finally did, crying and shaking, he removed the plug. The whole thing was humiliating as he stayed in the shower stall sobbing as hot water gushed out of him.

When the last of it had run out he managed to get up on unsteady legs, shower as best he could with what was in the Spartan bathroom, before drying himself off. The entire time the chain clanked against the tiles.

The gag, once removed from his mouth, was thrown across the room. He ached at the motion but it didn’t stop the rage from building inside him as he stumbled back into the bedroom. Everything hurt and he had been completely violated as well as thoroughly humiliated. His eyes moved around the room trying to find something to use but the room he was in was bare save for the bed.

Dean slowly sank down onto the floor, back against the wall, as he started sobbing loudly. He couldn’t reach the door with the chain and even if he could Dean knew it was locked.

“I just want to go home.” He clenched his eyes shut, shuddering and crying, as exhaustion slowly dragged him into unconsciousness. "I just want to go  _home_."

He didn’t wake up when the man from before came back into the room but he jolted into awareness as a damp rag covered his mouth and nose. Dean struggled at first until the drug entered his system and he lost his ability to move.

“Ready for another round of making me money? This plump ass of yours is going to get quite a workout since I'm starting you earlier than yesterday but that couldn't be helped. You were, after all, a lucky and unexpected find and I had not had the time to get you properly situated.”

Terror filled him as he willed his muscles to move but they failed him as he was hauled up onto the bed while hot tears spilled down his flushed cheeks. Once more Dean’s arms and legs were secured to the bed, spread wide, before he was gagged again with what felt like an even bigger ball-gag.

Lube was added to his sore hole, the toy from before fucking in and out harshly, before a sound of satisfaction could be heard. “There we go. Enjoy the variety while you can because your lovely little ass goes up on auction in two days. But don't worry you'll get plenty of use before then. After I put your image up for the upcoming auction I've gotten a long list of clients wanting to use you before you go up for sale.”

The door opened and soon a new man was coming into the room but the only thing Dean could do was lay there in the center of the bed as the mattress dipped and a weight settled over him once more. His muffled screams filled the room as the man shoved himself inside and the creaking sound of the bed as the man started to pound violently into him echoed in the small room.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I get asked this kind of thing often on various fics I created a completely new poll.
> 
> [ Which of my stories would you like to see a continuation for?](https://goo.gl/x6l2V0)


End file.
